Full Moon
by SophieFischersKid
Summary: One Shot: como Sam reagiu aos seu primeiro mês como lobisomem? E como Emily conseguiu suas cicatrizes? Sou péssima em sinopses, mas deem uma chance à história :P


_**Full Moon**_

O barulho do motor já estava me incomodando quando eu decidi desligá-lo. Tirei a chave da ignição, jogando-a de qualquer jeito sobre o banco, e apertei as têmporas. As palavras de Leah ainda ecoavam em meus ouvidos e me davam dor de cabeça.

A conversa tinha sido pior do que eu imaginara que seria. Claro que eu sabia que Leah não ia me perdoar agora, mas sua reação fora totalmente inesperada. As acusações que ela atirara na minha cara - traidor, canalha, insensível - ainda estavam doendo em mim, não pelo fato de serem verdade, mas porque representavam a dor que eu causara a minha namorada.

Ex-namorada, quer dizer, desde vinte minutos atrás.

O pior de tudo era saber que, dessa vez, eu não poderia confortá-la. Eu não tinha como explicar porque tinha me apaixonado por sua prima desde a primeira vez em que a vira. De fato, nem eu sabia direito porque Emily me fascinara tanto desde que nos encontramos pela primeira vez, casualmente, passeando na praia. Realmente não tinha motivo. Foi olhar para ela e pronto: ela era a razão de eu estar aqui.

Claro que para Leah, ou para qualquer outra pessoa, isso queria dizer que eu estava trocando um relacionamento de longa data com alguém que eu amava por um "amor de verão" com uma garota praticamente desconhecida. Ou seja: eu era um canalha.

- Que mês do inferno! - resmunguei comigo mesmo, ainda esfregando minhas têmporas freneticamente, como se isso fosse me impedir de ver aquelas lembranças escabrosas.

Foi a pior sensação da minha vida. Eu não era mais humano, eu era um monstro. Eu tentava e tentava sair daquela forma, mas não conseguia; minha humanidade estava quase perdida. Levei uma semana para conseguir recuperar a sanidade. Àquela altura, minha mãe já estava louca atrás de mim e todos os homens da reserva estavam me procurando.

E as coisas só pioraram.

Eu me afastei de todo mundo depois disso, pois não sabia como controlar aquela coisa de virar um monstro. Meus amigos de escola desistiram de mim. Machuquei muito Leah quando tentei afastá-la de mim. Minha mãe começou a se preocupar que eu estivesse deprimido - primeiro fugi de casa, depois fiquei solitário.

Eu não podia contar _com_ ninguém, nem _pra_ ninguém. Eu tinha que aguentar aquilo tudo sozinho. O que eu diria? "Oi, eu viro um lobo imenso"? Aí é que minha mãe ia me internar mesmo.

E além disso tudo, ainda tinha o medo constante de virar aquela... aquela _coisa_ de novo e nunca mais conseguir voltar. De perder minha humanidade nas camadas de pelos negros do lobo que agora residia dentro de mim.

Ouvi uma batidinha na janela e levantei a cabeça de novo para olhar quem era. Por um instante, todos os pesos que haviam sido colocados nos meus ombros desde um mês atrás se aliviaram, e eu não consegui impedir um sorriso. Emily estava radiante, como sempre, apesar das pequenas rugas de preocupação em sua testa. Eu saí do carro e tomei suas mãos nas minhas.

- Falou com ela? - perguntou Emily, seu tom de voz denunciando sua tensão.

- Falei. - respondi, enrugando minha própria testa.

- E...? - Emily parecia não querer saber a resposta. Suspirei antes de responder.

- Ela nos odeia.

Ela abaixou a cabeça, desanimadamente. Eu soltei uma de suas mãos para afagar seu cabelo.

- Ela só precisa de tempo... vai aprender a lidar com isso.

- Eu sou _prima_ dela, Sam. Sinto-me horrível fazendo isso com ela.

Eu podia ouvir a dor de Emily em suas palavras, assim como as minhas também eram doloridas. Mas eu simplesmente não conseguiria mais ficar com Leah. Seria até injusto com ela. E era impossível ficar longe de Emily. Essa ideia doía mais do que o que me acontecera no último mês.

- Não é algo que podemos controlar. – respondi, abaixando minha mão para sua nuca. Ela fechou os olhos, e uma lágrima escorreu pela sua bochecha. Eu a limpei com o polegar.

- Sam... O que nós vamos fazer? - ela sussurrou. Sua voz estava um pouco estrangulada - ela parecia estar reprimindo um acesso forte de choro. Eu passei um braço pelas suas costas e a puxei para perto de mim, apoiando o queixo no topo de sua cabeça. Ela apoiou a testa no meu ombro, e eu senti suas lágrimas molhando minha camiseta. Suas costas começaram a sacudir com os soluços, e eu as acariciei com a mão.

- Nada. Não vamos fazer nada. Não tem nada que a gente possa fazer, Emily. Eu não sei o que está acontecendo, nem por quê. Só sei que eu te amo muito.

Eu a ouvi sussurrar "Eu te amo também" contra o meu ombro, e a abracei com força. Não consegui encontrar mais nada para dizer, então apenas beijei o topo de sua cabeça e esperei o choro diminuir. Aos poucos o ritmo dos soluços diminuiu. Ela passou as mãos pelo minha nuca e girou o pescoço, apoiando a bochecha no meu ombro, ao invés da testa. Eu beijei sua bochecha, e ela ergueu o rosto para me beijar nos lábios. Eu levei as mãos até sua cintura e me entreguei ao beijo.

Foi calmo, suave e cheio de companheirismo. Eu sentia a agonia de Emily, e conseguia diminuir a minha. Emily me dava força para passar por tudo aquilo, fazia aquela confusão valer a pena. Ela afundou o rosto no meu pescoço de novo, e eu coloquei uma das mãos em sua cabeça.

- Vamos caminhar até a praia? - sugeri, sussurrando. - Não é tão longe assim.

Ela assentiu e se colocou ao meu lado. Eu segurei sua mão, entrelacei nossos dedos, e nós começamos a caminhar em silêncio. Não havia nada que podia ser dito; nossos sentimentos eram compartilhados num tipo de compreensão muda. Nossa confusão, nossa agonia, nossa culpa, tudo era apenas sentido, não expresso. Eu prestava atenção aos sons de sua respiração, medindo seu ritmo. Algumas vezes um soluço o interrompia, possivelmente anunciando um novo ataque de choro, mas Emily conseguia reprimir as lágrimas. Eu apertava sua mão com mais força quando isso acontecia, e ela me lançava um olhar de agradecimento.

Meus ouvidos mais sensíveis ouviram as ondas quebrando na areia alguns minutos antes dos ouvidos dela, e meu nariz sentiu o cheiro salgado da maresia dissolvido no ar. Estávamos quase chegando, mas Emily parou antes que o barulho e o cheiro fossem fortes o bastante para os sentidos dela.

- Já estamos perto. - expliquei, mas seu rosto estava sério. Ela queria me dizer alguma coisa, mas estava reunindo coragem. - Em, o que foi?

Em inspirou fundo, fechou os olhos, expirou pesadamente e os abriu de novo.

- Sam... nós nunca vamos conseguir resolver isso.

- Claro que vamos, Emily. Uma hora ou outra...

- E se Leah nunca nos perdoar? - ela me cortou. - E se ela ficar tão magoada que comece uma rixa na família? Eu não seria capaz de lidar com isso.

Eu não falei nada. Não tinha pensado naquilo. Eu não podia começar uma rixa familiar... mas também não podia me afastar de Emily! Abracei-a forte, para me assegurar de que aquilo não aconteceria, mas ela me empurrou. Eu olhei para ela, surpreso e confuso.

- Só tem um jeito de resolver isso.

- Que é...? - a entonação que ela dera às suas palavras me deixou preocupado, muito. Em respirou fundo de novo e falou:

- Eu vou voltar para casa depois das férias.

- O... que?

Em tinha vindo para La Push para passar as férias, mas com a opção de ficar aqui. Depois que nós ficamos juntos, ela havia decidido ficar. E agora ela me dizia que não ia mais.

Ela fechou os olhos, e eu vi as lágrimas escorrendo.

- Sam, é o único jeito. Eu não vou conseguir ficar longe de você se ficar aqui, e se nós não nos afastarmos, vamos machucar gente demais. Tia Sue olha torto para mim e para você, faz careta toda vez que somos mencionados, e não quer falar com minha mãe. Leah mal consegue sorrir depois que percebeu que tem alguma coisa entre eu e você. Sam, não dá! Nós não podemos ficar juntos, nós...

Ela continuou falando, mas eu não ouvi. Comecei a tremer muito quando ela começou a falar, e fui invadido pelo pânico. Pânico de ficar sem ela, pânico de perder o controle. Senti minha respiração entrecortada e apertei a cabeça com as mãos. Completamente alheio a tudo o que não fosse meu tremor. Emily queria ir embora. Como assim, ela ia embora? Ela não podia! Como eu ia ficar? Qual seria o motivo para eu passar por aquilo tudo? Ela não podia ir embora! _Tinha_ que ficar!

Ouvi ela chamar meu nome, e senti sua mão no meu cotovelo. E isso foi tudo o que bastou para eu explodir. Meus olhos foram cobertos por uma cortina vermelha e eu senti minha coluna se partir. Os pelos do meu corpo aumentaram, engrossaram e escureceram. Meus braços e pernas se alongaram e minhas unhas se tornaram garras. Fechei os olhos e só os abri quando a transformação estava completa. Emily me olhava horrorizada, parecendo ter medo de mim, e isso me fez perder a cabeça de novo. Sem pensar muito, e sem muita coordenação com aquela forma, eu fiz um movimento desajeitado na direção dela - e o resultado foi desastroso.

Eu me ergui nas patas traseiras, tentando voltar à forma humana, e perdi o equilíbrio, caindo para frente. Uma das minha patas fronteiras se apoiou no seu ombro, fazendo seus joelhos cederem, e a outra tombou para o chão, roçando em seu rosto. Mas o roçar de uma pata de lobo caindo é diferente do roçar de dedos humanos: quando eu olhei de novo para Emily, eu gelei.

O peso da minha pata havia derrubado-a no chão, e metade de seu rosto estava empapada de sangue. Seu olho esquerdo estava caído para baixo, sangrando muito, e, nas poucas partes do rosto em que o sangue não havia se acumulado, era possível ver três riscos fundos, da testa até o queixo. A distância entre cada um deles encaixava perturbadoramente bem com a distância entre as minhas garras.

Eu uivei, apavorado, sem saber muito bem o que fazer. Disparei na direção contrária à que estávamos indo, correndo até o carro, e me concentrando em voltar a ser humano para isso. Repassei o que eu havia feito da última vez: respirar fundo várias vezes, relaxar os músculos, pensar em motivos para virar o humano. O único que me ajudou foi que, se eu não conseguisse, eu não conseguiria salvar Emily. Só voltei a correr sobre duas pernas quando meu carro já estava visível.

Abri a porta correndo e peguei a bermuda extra que guardava no porta-luvas, dando graças por aquela ideia. Enfie-me dentro dela de qualquer jeito e corri de volta até onde Emily estava, sem me preocupar com uma velocidade aceitável. Emily não havia se movido um centímetro quando eu voltei, e eu encarei aquilo como um mau presságio. Seu tronco subia e descia num ritmo irregular e lento, e eu me forcei a não olhar para seu rosto enquanto a pegava nos braços.

Estava me concentrando apenas no que tinha que fazer: levá-la para um hospital o mais rápido possível. Se meus pensamentos se desviassem disso por um segundo que fosse, eu perderia o controle de novo. Então era só isso em que eu pensava.

Corri de volta ao carro carregando-a, fazendo um esforço para não me balançar tanto, e a sentei no banco do carona. Entrei no carro aos trancos, liguei o motor e disparei pela estrada, o mais rápido que meu carro aguentava. A mão de Emily pendia debilmente na lateral do banco, e eu a apertei. Olhei de relance para ela apenas uma vez. Meus olhos se inundaram e as lágrimas começaram a escorrer.

Eu não podia acreditar que havia feito isso com ela. Como eu podia tê-la machucado? Eu era mesmo um monstro. Eu sabia disso, não deveria ter deixado Emily se aproximar tanto! Eu não conseguia suportar a ideia de ficar sem ela, mas teria que fazer isso. Perto dela, eu era uma ameaça. Um risco que ela não deveria nem merecia correr.

Apertei sua mão firmemente enquanto a decisão se formava em minha mente. Eu sabia o que eu ia fazer. Eu ia chegar até o hospital, e dizer que estávamos passeando pela floresta e fomos atacados por um lobo imenso. Assim que me garantissem que ela estava bem, eu iria para casa, escreveria uma carta para ela explicando _tudo_, garantiria que ela achasse a carta, e então iria embora. Para onde, não importava. Para longe dela, para longe de todos.

Eu não podia ficar perto de ninguém. Eu já havia machucado Emily, _Emily_, e eu preferia morrer a machucá-la! Ninguém estava seguro perto de mim, por isso eu não ficaria perto de ninguém. Naquela mesma noite, eu iria empacotar minhas coisas, pegar minhas economias e ir embora, sem dizer nada a ninguém. Seria melhor assim. Eu iria embora, para longe, para um lugar onde eu não pudesse machucar ninguém.

Não mais.


End file.
